1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for an optical device, and more particularly to an image-sensing module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image-sensing module 10 disposed in an optical device (such as a digital camera) comprises a base 11, an image sensor 12, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 13. The image-sensing module 10 can rapidly move on a plane perpendicular to an optical axis, performing anti-shake functions.
The image sensor 12 may be a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS).
The flexible printed circuit board 13 comprises a main portion 131, an installation portion 132, and a through hole 133. The installation portion 132 bends and extends from the main portion 131. The through hole 133 is formed on the installation portion 132.
When the image-sensing module 10 is assembled, the image sensor 12 is soldered to the flexible printed circuit board 13 using a low-temperature soldering technique and is aligned with the through hole 133. The image sensor 12 and flexible printed circuit board 13 are then assembled in the base 11. Glue or adhesive is filled between the image sensor 12 and the base 11, positioning the image sensor 12 in the base 11.
Nevertheless, the image-sensing module 10 has many drawbacks. Specifically, massive heat is generated during operation of the image sensor 12. As the image sensor 12 provides no heat-dissipation means, the image sensor 12 and flexible printed circuit board 13 are easily damaged due to high temperatures. Moreover, to protect the image sensor 12 from damage due to high temperatures, the image sensor 12 is soldered to the flexible printed circuit board 13 using only a low-temperature soldering technique. As the soldering strength between the image sensor 12 and the flexible printed circuit board 13 is insufficient, the soldering area therebetween is small, and the flexible printed circuit board 13 is pulled and dragged by reciprocation of the base 11, the solder between the image sensor 12 and the flexible printed circuit board 13 often splits, thus adversely affecting operational quality of the image-sensing module 10.
Hence, there is a need for an image-sensing module that effectively enhances heat-dissipation effect, reduces probability for damage of components, increases overall structural strength, and promotes operational quality.